Owen i Szef Hatchet
thumb|right|250px|Zły Szef na Owena za kradzież jego babeczek. Owen i Szef Hatchet to jeden z mniejszych konfliktów. Szef nie znosi Owena jak wszystkich zawodników a Owen jest jednym z niewielu którym smakuje kuchnia Szefa co trochę go cieszy ale i tak pomiata nim jak i innymi zawodnikami. Nawet bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia złamał Owen'owi szczękę ale musiał go leczyć. Nie z dobrej woli tylko za karę którą Chris mu dał za nielegalny sojusz z zawodnikiem. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 Szef usłyszał jak Owen żartuje sobie z Noah na jego temat i stanowczym tonem kazał powtórzyć mu to z bliska. Wystraszony Owen mówi że nic ważnego nie mówił i zajął się śniadaniem. Ekstremalna tortura Po śniadaniu, Owen wyjada wszystkie resztki. Po skończeniu, mówi Szefowi kuchni że robi dobre jedzenie. Hak, lina i trudne zadanie W lesie, Owen wraz z Izzy spotykają zbiegłego morderce i zaczynają przed nim uciekać. Gdy morderca zaczął się do nich zbliżać, Owen pchnął Izzy w jego stronę aby ocalić własną skórę. Ostatecznie Owen odkrywa że to część wyzwania a mordercą był tak naprawdę Szef. Obóz rozbitków Szef jest wyraźnie zdziwiony i zaniepokojony gdy zauważył że Owen rozmawia z kokosem. Wielka stopa Gdy Szef streszcza poprzedni odcinek, nazywa Owena "pucołowatym" i podkreśla że zaprzyjaźnił się z kimś o podobnym ilorazie inteligencji, Panem Kokosem. Podczas wyzwania, Szef nazywa Owena tym samym przezwiskiem co w streszczeniu i przydziela go do drużyny z Duncanem i zostawia ich i drużynę Gwen i Heather w środku lasu i mówi im że mają sami wrócić do obozu i ostrzega ich przed niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi w lesie a zwłaszcza przed wielką stopą. Następnego dnia, Szef kuchni upiekł tace lepkich babeczek i chciał je zjeść aż tu nagle przybiega Owen (który poczuł zapach babeczek) z lasu i zjada wszystkie babeczki. To bardzo rozwścieczyło Szefa, ale pomimo tego postanawia dać Owen'owi ostatnią piankę i wyeliminować Duncana z którym jest zaangażowany w dużo poważniejszy konflikt niż z Owenem. Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz thumb|left|220px|Szef zrzuca na Owena wszystkie naleśniki ku jego uciesze. Podczas śniadania, Szef jest zdenerwowany tym że Owen chciał więcej naleśników. Po chwili nie wytrzymuje i zrzuca na Owena cały stół naleśników ku uciesze Owena. Podczas wyzwania, Szef jest rozbawiony gdy Owen musiał przebrać się za bobasa ale też zwymiotował gdy Owen zjadł psią karmę. Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich thumb|right|220px|Owen wraz z chłopakami chce wrzucić Szefa do jeziora. Podczas korzystania z pokoju zwierzeń, Szef wyraża swoje niezadowolenie że zawodnikom nie smakowało jego jedzenie i cieszy się że chociaż Owen'owi smakowało. W finale, gdy Owen przekroczył linie mety jako pierwszy w jego końcówce, Szef wraz z Chrisem i zawodnikami, cieszy się z jego zwycięstwa. Po tym jak Owen otrzymał czek, on wraz z Duncanem i Geoffem wrzucili Chrisa do jeziora a później chcą to samo zrobić z Szefem jako rewanż za wszystkie cierpienia jakie im wyrządzili przez cały sezon. Szef wtedy zaczął uciekać a chłopaki zaczęli go gonić. Plan Totalnej Porażki Uwaga, potwór! thumb|left|220px|Szef kontrolujący robota, próbuje podnieść Owena ale ten jest za ciężki. Owen jest ostatnim zawodnikiem którego Szef miał złapać za pomocą robota potwora. Łatwo znalazł Owena leżącego na ulicy który nie miał siły uciec z powodu głodu. Jednak Owen był za ciężki by Szef go podniósł nawet gdy kontrolował potwora. Robot wtedy się zepsuł i dzięki temu Owen z łatwością mógł znaleźć przyczepy które były celem wyzwania. Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj Ze względu na to że Owen zjadł tonę sztucznego jedzenia w poprzednim odcinku, nie był w stanie zjeść śniadania co było dla wszystkich w tym Szefa szokiem. Podczas wyzwania, Owen pozwolił się wyeliminować Szefowi z wyzwania aby móc pójść skorzystać z toalety. Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa Owen jest przerażony gdy się dowiedział że te dobre jedzenie które jedli przez ostatnie kilka dni przygotowywał nie Szef tylko DJ. Gdy DJ odjechał Limuzyną Łajz, Owen jest zrozpaczony a po chwili zaczął wymiotować gdy Chris go uświadomił że będzie znowu musiał jeść jedzenie przyrządzane przez Szefa. Mistrzowie katastrofy thumb|right|220px|Szef rzuca z całej siły książkę prosto w usta Owena przez co łamie mu szczękę. Gdy Szef widzi jak wszyscy zawodnicy nieszczerze komplementują jego jedzenie, Owen jest jedynym któremu smakuje jedzenie i daje mu pięć gwiazdek. Szef jednak tego nie kupuje i mówi że "nie cierpi lizusów". W pierwszej części wyzwania, Szef rzucił książkę prosto w usta Owena tak mocno że złamał mu szczękę i widać było że nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Przez to Owen pojechał do szpitala i nie mógł brać udziału w dalszej części wyzwania i normalnie spożywać jedzenia. Pełny dramat thumb|left|210px|Owen odmawia przyjęcia leku Szefa. Jako kara za nielegalny sojusz z DJ'em, Szef musi pomóc Owen'owi z jego problemami jelitowymi, które miał za zbyt duże wypicie zmiksowanego jedzenia w poprzednim odcinku. Owen jednak nie chciał wypić otrębowego koktajlu Szefa kuchni. 2008: Owen w kosmosie thumb|right|220px|Szef klepie pośladki Owena myśląc że to poduszki. Kiedy statek kosmiczny się rozbił, Beth i Courtney wykorzystały Owena do zatkania dziury w statku. Szef pochwala ich metodę i klepie pośladki Owena myśląc że to poduchy. Chris wtedy informuje go że to nie poduchy. Wtedy Szef szybko sobie uświadomił co klepie i zaczął się trząść ze strachu w pokoju zwierzeń. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Aloha, Finał! Kiedy łódź Chrisa i Szefa została zatopiona przez Ezekiela, Owen wraz z innymi zawodnikami, śmiał się z ich nieszczęścia. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! thumb|left|220px|Szef umieszcza na twarzy Owena, ładunek wybuchowy. Kiedy jacht na którym płynął Owen wraz z innymi zawodnikami nie zatrzymał się na wyspie, Owen przypłynął w pław, poinformować Szefa i Chrisa że statek się nie zatrzymał na wyspie i dowiedział się że on wraz z innymi pierwszymi zawodnikami nie wystąpi w nowym sezonie. Szef kuchni następnie na zlecenie Chrisa, umieszcza bombę czasową na twarzy Owena. Obaj się później śmiali gdy bomba wybuchła i wystrzeliła Owena poza wyspę. Ciekawostki *Owen wraz z Brickiem i Scottem jest zawodnikiem, któremu smakuje jedzenie przyrządzane przez Szefa. *Obaj gdy się stresują, dużo jedzą. Zobacz także En:Chef Hatchet and Owen Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty